


Injured

by diamondjewels



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Prequel, Sad Isabelle, Sad Jace, Sad Magnus, character injury, hurt!Alec, worried!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondjewels/pseuds/diamondjewels
Summary: Alec gets injured during a mission again. Magnus worries that one day, he won't come back to him.This is a prequel to my other story "Ave Atque Vale."





	Injured

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Moral Instruments series.

Magnus was sitting on the sofa when he heard a persistent ringing sound come from his phone. He decided to ignore it without even checking who it is. He’s very grumpy at the moment because Alec had decided to go demon hunting today instead of spending time with Magnus. Soon, the ringing ended only to start again a second later. Annoyed, Magus picked up the phone and grumbled a “What?” into the phone.

When Isabelle’s voice came from the phone, Magnus frowned in confusion and worry. Her voice sounded hoarse and strained, like she had been crying which was weird in itself as Isabelle does not cry easily. “Please Magnus. Come to the Institute quickly.” 

At this, Magnus was immediately on alert, all of his earlier annoyance gone in and instant, “Why? What is it, Isabelle?” 

“It’s… It’s Alec. Just come quickly. Please.” With that she hung up, leaving Magnus extremely worried. He hurriedly left his house, not bothering to make himself more presentable. What had happened to his precious Alexander? Whatever it was, it must have been really bad to make Isabelle cry like that. With that in mind, the warlock picked up his pace till he was practically sprinting, trying to get to Alec as fast as he can. 

Once he finally arrived, Isabelle let Magnus in and led him to a room where Alec was lying in a bed, groaning and holding his head.

“Magnus.” Alec reached out towards the warlock, craving his arms and warmth. 

Magnus pulled him into himself, “what happened?”

“He was fighting a demon, and Alec had a seizure and gave himself a concussion. He was unconscious, so a demon was able to attack him. We think that the demon injected him with some kind of weird poison before Jace was able to kill it. He keeps having these hallucinations and I'm worried.” 

Magnus looked down to see Alec completely out of it. “Magnus I'm fine,” Alec was saying to the door. 

Magnus walked over and picked up the Shadowhunter who was more out of it than mundanes on faerie food. Magnus sighed and started healing him. He seriously needed to stop getting injected with demon poison. If he thought that he would eventually build up a resistance or become immune to it altogether, then he was horribly wrong. Soon after Magnus was done, Alec had fallen asleep. Not wanting to disturb him and wake him, Magnus had decided to just create a portal to his apartment and carried Alec through it. He had laid Alec on the bed before crawling in next to him, too tired to change into his pajamas. Magnus went to sleep feeling very relaxed, peaceful, and happy because he had Alexander safe in his arms.

He did not know what was going to happen next. 

A week after the demon attack, Alec had enough of staying at the apartment ‘resting.’ As much as he loved Magnus, he needed to get out and do what he was born to do: hunt demons.  “I’m fine, Magnus. I don’t even feel like I was poisoned.” 

Magnus didn’t look convinced. “But-” Magnus started but Alec cut in.

“You can’t keep me here forever, you know. You have to let me go out eventually.” 

“But I’m just worried about you, Alec. You were just poisoned last week and I’m not sure if all of the poison has left your body yet. If you get injected with another dose of demon poison, you could die instantly. I don’t want to lose you.” 

Alec softened but did not let up his persistence, “You won’t lose me, Magnus. I promise that I’ll be careful. And besides, Jace and Izzy will be there with me.”

Magnus just sighed, knowing that he had lost this battle. “Fine. Just be careful.” 

Alec brightened immediately and pecked him on the lips, “I will. I promise. And I’ll be back soon. Bye. I love you.” 

Before Magnus had a chance to say it back, Alec was already out the door. Magnus just sighed again. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. He hoped that he was wrong.

Later that afternoon, Magnus was sitting on his couch when Isabelle called him again. “Hello?” he said as he picked up the phone.

“M-Magnus,” Isabelle replied, “Please come to the Institute now.” 

Magnus frowned. She sounded like she had been crying again. “Why? Is it Alec? What happened?”

“Just come here now, Magnus. Please hurry.” Then she hung up. 

Now that bad feeling that had stayed with him the entire day suddenly intensified. He got to the Institute as fast as he could and didn’t even bother knocking. He just went straight in and hurried to the infirmary. Alec was there laying on a bed, paler than usual and not moving. He ran next to Alec and took his hand. It was freezing cold. He turned to Isabelle, Jace, and Clary.

“What happened?” he asked. Both of their faces were streaked with tears and the worst possible scenarios ran through Magnus’s head. He refused to believe any of them. 

It was Izzy who answered, “We had heard of some demon activity in a warehouse around here so we decided to check it out. It was supposed to be just a small group of them but when we got there, we were ambushed. There must have been hundreds-even thousands-of them. We were totally unprepared. We were able to hold them off for a while before we had to retreat. But before we could completely get away they were able to attack Alec and get some poison into him. It’s my fault. He was at the back of the group to make sure that we got all got away safely. I was closest to him, I should have been able to kill that demon before he got to Alec or at least warn him. We were able to get away from the demons before the poison took effect. Alec was k-k-killed instantly.” Isabelle then started sobbing, saying how it was all her fault. Jace wrapped his arms around her, saying that it wasn’t her fault. It was his. Alec was his parabatai. He should have been able to protect him. 

But Magnus was not listening to any of this. He was not aware of anything. Alec was dead? No, that can’t be true. Alec had promised that Magnus wouldn’t lose him. Still gripping Alec’s hand, Magnus started trying to heal him. He tried everything that he could think of. But soon, with every new spell that didn’t work, it became gradually clearer to Magnus that his beloved Alec was indeed dead. When he realized this, he joined the other two sobbing Shadowhunters and broke down into tears. He could still remember the last thing that Alec had said to him. _I love you_. Magnus didn’t have the chance to say it back, and he would never get the chance again. That thought just made him cry harder. 

.....

Now, two weeks later, Magnus was at the Silent City for Alec’s funeral. Everything was white. Everyone was wearing white. Magnus was starting to hate the color white. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any prompts in the comments. I can't guarantee that I will be able to write any of them soon because school has started for me, but I will try to get to them whenever I have time.


End file.
